


Chancellor of the Morning Sun

by karadin



Category: the untamed, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Art, Canon - Chinese Drama, Chinese Character, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Chancellor of the Morning Sun

Lan Xichen from the drama The Untamed from the novel Mo Dao Zu Shi, as portrayed by actor Liu Haikuan, (costuming not shown in the drama)

Xichen translates as Chancellor of the Morning Sun, he is holding a flute called a [Xiao](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xiao_\(flute\)) and standing beside a white deer, which in Chinese mythology represents peace, prosperity and longevity, legend says that the first Emperors rode deer instead of horses.

please do not repost to other sites  
follow me on tumblr  
https://karadin.tumblr.com/


End file.
